


Per aspera ad astra

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Il lasso di tempo compreso fra il 2012 e il 2013 è stato un periodo molto prolifico, per la mia scrittura.Scrivevo tanto, scrivevo quasi ogni giorno, alternando pagine di diario un po' patetico a infiniti racconti che non terminavano quasi mai.Ha sorpreso anche me scoprire che qualche racconto, invece, aveva un punto alla fine. Dopo tanti anni, sento il bisogno mettere sotto gli occhi di qualcun altro questi racconti, senza modificarli, senza renderli qualcosa di più vicino a quella che è oggi la mia scrittura. Li rileggo con tenerezza e vergogna, e ve li consegno consapevole che ci sarebbe tanto da modificare, nella speranza di trovare il coraggio di ricominciare a scrivere qualcosa di tutto mio.





	1. Liquirizia fra i capelli

_**Liquirizia fra i capelli** _

 

  
Chiara aveva capelli di liquirizia, e un muro a cui appoggiarsi in mezzo allo sconforto.  
Aveva anche occhi grandi, ma preferiva appoggiarli a terra, chéla leggerezza non l'aveva ancora imparata.  
Chiara aveva un nome che era solo lo svolazzo di penna di un pomeriggio lontano, quando aveva deciso che un nome, uno a caso, uno di quelli che non avrebbero attirato l'attenzione, le sarebbe bastato.  
 _Chiara_.  
Aveva anche un nome dimenticato, che nessuna bocca pronunciava più. E uno scatolone liso in cui aveva rinchiuso un intero mondo, all'improvviso, senza dare spiegazioni. Aveva smesso i panni delle promesse, del futuro illuminato da fama e celebrità, per indossare quelli di una ragazza dai capelli di liquirizia e dallo sguardo pesante.  
Un tempo, i suoi capelli avevano avuto il colore di alcuni tramonti, quelli appena accennati, dove l'oro si tinge appena di  
fiamma.  
Ora, ora erano solo liquirizia.  
  
Aveva un muro, Chiara, e vi poggiava i palmi bianchi quando il suo mondo sembrava farsi troppo debole, quando temeva si  
sarebbe sgretolato sotto il peso dei suoi quarantadue chili, quarantadue chili di capelli e ricordi. Appoggiava i palmi al muro, e aspettava che _qualcosa_ riassumesse concretezza.  
Qualsiasi cosa.  
Aveva anche una stella dalla luce tanto fioca che la minima foschia riusciva a spegnerla, nell'angolo più alto della finestra. Era un piccolo puntino, niente più che la pallida imitazione delle supernove circostanti, ma l'aveva notata, Chiara, quando ancora sulle sue spalle aleggiava un nome più complesso.  
L'aveva notata, e le aveva rivolto un pallido sorriso. Levando lo sguardo in alto, nonostante il peso dei suoi occhi.  
L'aveva guardata, e dal fondo del suo animo era emerso, quasi spontaneo, un impulso che non aveva nemmeno cercato di  
frenare. Con la sua voce appena un po' roca, aveva sussurrato un desiderio. Lo aveva fatto con gli occhi socchiusi, ogni suo  
pulsare di cuore teso verso quella stella, e il desiderio si era trasformato in una preghiera.  
  
Chiara si nascondeva agli occhi delle persone, indossava maschere e cercava di apparire come qualche cosa che non era,  
davanti agli occhi della gente. E così, aveva domandato ad una stella che faticava a scorgere di poter fare di quel suo  
mascherarsi la sua vita, campando fra le luci di un palcoscenico e gli applausi di un pubblico estasiato.  
Chiara voleva che la sua vita non fosse altro che una parentesi, una transizione momentanea nell'attesa dell'aprirsi del sipario.  
Solo allora avrebbe vissuto davvero.  
E si impegnò per riuscirci, Chiara.  
Trovò la forza di lasciare le sicurezze della sua casa per trasferirsi in stanze dalle finestre troppo piccole per poter scorgere le  
stelle, solo per poter trovare il suo posto su quel palco.  
Ogni giorno, scavava dentro di sé per trovare gli ultimi sprazzi di determinazione, ché sul palco lo sguardo basso non si può  
tenere. Si deve osservare il pubblico, e si deve sorridere.  
  
Non sorrideva quasi mai, Chiara, e quando lo faceva l'espressione che le illuminava il viso era più il preludio di un sospiro, ma su quel palco, con i costumi ad impacciare i suoi movimenti e la musica a scandire il ritmo del suo respirare, obbligava i muscoli del visto ad un altro immane sforzo.  
  
Indossava maschere, Chiara, per nascondere i timori che le paralizzavano il petto. Ma non poteva sapere, lei con i suoi capelli che brillavano come tramonti timidi, del paradosso del cristallo. Le sue erano maschere evanescenti, che assorbivano quel tanto di luce che bastava a renderle visibili, eppure continuavano a mostrare ogni suo lineamento. E così la gente rideva, rideva di ciò che voleva nascondere e rideva del suo misero mascherarsi, pur restando alla mercé degli occhi di chiunque.  
Un giorno, poi, mentre le luci del palcoscenico le incendiavano il viso, non trovò più la forza di alzare lo sguardo.  
Rimase inerte, Chiara, le luci a mostrare l'assenza di movimenti, la musica maligna che fluiva, il corpo irrigidito, un peso sul  
fondo della gola.  
Si era ritrovata a fissare di nuovo quella piccola stella, gli occhi velati di lacrime, un desiderio misto a preghiera che indugiava sulle labbra.  
Non voleva mai più dover alzare lo sguardo e sorridere, Chiara.  
E prese la sua vita, la richiuse in un vecchio scatolone e la dimenticò nella mansarda della casa dei suoi genitori.  
Rese i suoi capelli liquirizia, si fece carico di quel nuovo nome, che suscitava immagini di sorrisi distesi, occhi leggeri e risate  
a fior di labbra, e sparì.  
Trovò una casa dalle pareti solide, color crema, che sembravano fatte apposta per ospitare i suoi palmi tremanti, e cominciò  
a tessere una vita di silenzio.  
  
Si muoveva piano, Chiara, nelle strade di una cittadina che non conosceva e che non pareva interessata a conoscere lei.  
Vendeva giocattoli a bambini che sembrava non vedere, e il suo cuore si stringeva ogni volta che udiva il tintinnio argentato del campanello appeso alla porta del negozio, perché temeva che il passato che cercava di dimenticare potesse tornare.  
Chiara tremava, e in ogni sguardo che incrociava temeva di scorgere chi l'avrebbe potuta riconoscere. E quando il tremore  
diventava insostenibile, quando l'intero suo essere era scosso da un tremito che la lasciava senza fiato e senza ragione, si rifugiava nella sua nuova casa, palmi contro il muro, pelle contro cemento,fino a scivolare a terra.  
E guardava le stelle, Chiara, le dita strette al davanzale della finestra, le nocche sbiancate dalla paura.  
La sua stella, il suo conforto e la sua perdizione, appariva solo nelle notti più serene, ma lei sapeva che era sempre lì, a gettare la sua pallida luce su di lei.  
E moriva, sulle sue labbra, la preghiera di poter restare in quella casa dai muri color crema per sempre, sola con i suoi pensieri, senza nessun riemergere di ombre dal passato. Solo un flebile sospiro, ogni tanto, riempiva l'aria, ma si impediva di pronunciare le parole che l'avrebbero legata ancora più a fondo a quella piccola stella nell'angolo della finestra.  
Non aveva trovato nessuna felicità nelle precedenti preghiere.  
E il terzo desiderio, no, Chiara lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro nel silenzio dei suoi palpiti.  
  
 _Note:_  
Abbiate pietà, vi prego. Questo abbozzo di racconto l'ho scritto all'inizio del 2012, quando ero relativamente molto giovane e inesperta nel campo della scrittura. E' forse la prima cosa che io abbia scritto che si possa considerare dotata di un inizio e di una fine, per quanto ora mi faccia salire qualche brivido lungo la schiena.   
Sono abbastanza certa di aver scritto quasi tutto d'un fiato, probabilmente in un unico viaggio in treno. L'idea credo fosse quella di buttare giù un prologo per qualcosa di molto più lungo e articolato, di cui ovviamente non s'è fatto nulla.  
Ora come ora, davanti a questo stile così retorico, calcato e sostanzialmente manieristico mi viene voglia di prendere a testate un muro e di domandarmi cosa diamine credessi di fare, ma tant'è.   
Vi chiedo di essere clementi: so bene che ci sono moltissimi difetti, qui, ma vi sto mostrando questo racconto come farei con le foto imbarazzanti di quando siamo bambini: con un po' di vergogna, ma anche provando un po' di affetto nei confronti del bambino goffo e ingenuo che eravamo. 


	2. Al faro

_** Al faro ** _

 

\- Faro!  
\- Non è!  


Una sciocca cantilena di bambini mi esplode nella testa.  
Nel buio denso della notte, improvvisa, una lama di luce, e le voci allegre prendono ad inseguirsi.  
  
\- Faro!  
\- Non è!  
  
Vorrei zittirle, quelle voci nella testa, ma certi ricordi non hanno un perché: scivolano piano sotto le unghie, sotto la pelle, e esplodono in cantilene.  
Cantilene che hanno il ritmo lento del respiro del mare, e l'impazienza degli anni che si nascondono ancora sulle dita di una mano.  
La luce, la salvezza dei marinai, spazzava il mare in un abbraccio impetuoso, e la sua voce, resa concitata dall'eccitazione, urlava:  
_-Faro!_  
Io spalancavo gli occhi, anche questa volta ero stata troppo lenta, e la luce me l'ero lasciata rubare. Mi accontentavo di riempire il buio con un secondo grido:  
_-Non è!_  
Tornava il silenzio, e le risate allargavano la gola, mentre noi aspettavamo impazienti quel lampo, decisi ad essere i primi a vederlo. Aspettavamo le fenditure nel buio, e il cuore sembrava impazzito, quasi che da quella luce dipendesse tutta la nostra felicità. Ed entrambi volevamo essere i primi ad urlare.  
Era sempre lui, a gridare la luce.  
Presto imparai ad accontentarmi dell'ombra.  
  
Siamo adulti, ora. Così dicono.  
Siamo maturi.  
Io non ho ancora imparato l'esser donna, col profumo di gelsomini alle spalle e un mare preso in prestito davanti ai piedi.  
Ho gli occhi sgranati, impastati col nero della notte, mentre lui gioca con la sua erre sottile, quella che si piega fra le lettere distratte, quella che sembra scivolare.  
C'è un uomo dalla erre gonfia, a rispondergli. Ha il freddo nelle parole, ma lui sembra non accorgersene.  
Io lo sento, quel freddo, crear barriere nelle notti d'estate.  
E' nelle parole di un uomo incontrato per caso, ed è uno specchio dove non ci riconosciamo, estranei nonostante le apparenze.  
Parlano, quella erre sottile, e quella così gonfia, mentre la luce fende il mare, e io mi lascio travolgere dalla cantilena di una vita passata.  
  
\- Faro!  
\- Non è!  
  
Lui il faro, con le sue solide certezze.  
Io non sono.  
Io respiro silenzio, mentre lui sparge parole prive di importanza.  
Non lo sente, il mio respirare a metà, le voci nella testa, le lacrime che premono senza trovare via d'uscita.  
Non mi sente.  
Dei bambini che giocavano assieme, la sera sul mare, sono rimasti il peso delle certezze e il nodo in gola a stillare silenzio.  
Vorrei urlarglielo in faccia, il silenzio che siamo diventati.  
La distanza infinita nei respiri, mentre le nostre spalle quasi si toccano, e lui continua a parlare.  
E io, nelle sue parole muoio un po'.  
  
Non sono, io.  
  
I fogli scritti a mano, quelli che avrei voluto dargli, li appallottolo sul fondo della borsa.  
Non ci sanno stare, le mie parole, in un silenzio unilaterale.  
Ho una burrasca sulla fronte, ma lui vede solamente le luci dei locali.  
  
-Faro!  
-Non è!  
  
Quante volte la luce ha già abbracciato il mare, mentre le sue erre deboli riempivano i silenzi?  
  
-Faro!  
-Non è!  
  
E poi il silenzio, il silenzio delle erre gonfie, e di quelle deboli, quasi una carezza.  
Mi sfiora il braccio, sulle labbra una risata, negli occhi qualcosa che riconosco.  
La malinconia dei silenzi.  
_-Faro?_  
Una domanda incerta, con quella sua erre debole a cancellare la concretezza delle lettere.  
Sospiro.  
_-Non è._

_Note:  
Non credo d'essere mai stata più sincera che qui.   
Lo so che queste parole avrebbero bisogno d'una decina di note d'accompagnamento, per avere un senso, ma ho già mostrato fin troppo.   
E un po' mi viene da piangere, perché è passato così tanto tempo, perché è cambiato tutto e poi non è cambiato niente. _

 


	3. In bianco e nero

_** In bianco e nero ** _

  
Sono una donna in bianco e nero, io.  
Viso di porcellana, le bambole della mia infanzia sono racchiuse in uno scatolone impolverato, dimenticato, forse anche distrutto, ormai.  
Sono donna in bianco e nero, ché di me rimane il disegno della luce su una pellicola ormai sbiadita, fra le mani di qualche pronipote che non ricorda nemmeno il mio nome.  
Collane di perle a sgranare rosari d’amore, occhi di fuoco e i lividi di un padre accecato dall’alcool.  
A voi rimane il mio bianco e nero, ché il rosso del sangue preferite lasciarlo a me, a una donna che il tempo ha cancellato, una donna che il sangue non può più sentirlo pulsare in ogni vena.  
  
Ho mosso i primi passi insieme ad un secolo nuovo, il secolo dell’industria, il secolo dell’innovazione e del progresso. Lui, colosso, ergeva il capo fiero, tormentandosi nel suo animo con tensioni che non potevo prevedere. Io imparavo a parlare svelta, nascondendo l’accento stonato della mia famiglia, ché l’americano sembrava non volerlo imparare.  
Ho visto nascere e morire una guerra, ne ho sentito gli echi far tremare le nostre convinzioni, ho sentito il gelo viscoso della paura strisciare a pochi passi da me, forse sfiorarmi, senza però riuscire a paralizzarmi.  
La vera guerra, la mia guerra, la guerra di una donna in bianco e nero, l'ho vissuta fra le mura di una casa di periferia.  
La mia guerra è cominciata quando ancora ero bambina, unica figlia femmina, ultima figlia femmina, in una  
casa troppo tetra. La mia guerra è cominciata quando l'Europa ancora si cullava d’una falsa sicurezza, ignorando le tensioni, gloriandosi d’un ottimismo ingenuo.  
Nessun attentato ad arciduchi, nella mia guerra, solo un padre che trovava nei bicchieri la forza di far la voce grossa, di lasciar arrossare il viso, riempire di sangue gli occhi, di follia il cuore.  
Ed io e mia madre a tremare, nell’attesa del colpo che avrebbe decretato il suo scoppio d’ira.  
Io e mia madre a soffocare i gemiti, a nascondere i lividi, a fare attenzione che il naso non grondasse sangue sulle tappezzerie.  
Era una donna fragile, mia madre, ma avreste dovuto vederla. Aveva mani che sapevano carezzare come mai altre ho visto fare, con la punta delle dita sottili, quasi volesse disegnare i contorni di ciò che sfiorava. E il suo sorriso era una remota oasi di quiete, era un distendersi di lineamenti improvviso, inaspettato. Era un sorriso che nasceva negli occhi, per poi diffondersi a tutto il viso, all’intero suo corpo, spesso anche a chi le stava vicino. Non smetteva maidi sorridere, mia madre, anche  
quando il suo fragile corpo era scosso dagli spasmi della rabbia di mio padre.  
Provai ad imitarlo, il sorriso di mia madre.  
Davanti agli specchi, mi fissavo, e cercavo quella scintilla di dolcezza che avrebbe dovuto illuminare i miei occhi, ma scorgevo solo il freddo muro che avevo imparato ad erigere per difendermi dalla furia di mio padre.  
Contavo il tempo col fiorire e l’appassire dei lividi sul mio corpo, ma contavo piano, e il tempo scivolava silenzioso oltre la finestra della mia stanza.  
  
La guerra, quella vera, quella di uomini che uccidono altri uomini, venne e se ne andò, senza lasciare tracce su di me. Di segni, io, ne portavo a sufficienza, sull’anima e sul corpo.  
E mi ritrovai con un giovane alla porta, a chiedere la mia mano, un sorriso di circostanza e gli occhi lontani.  
Mi ritrovai con l’assenso di mio padre, e un barlume di libertà a scaldarmi i sogni.  
Mi sposai, senza rimpianti, senza amore, con le lacrime di mia madre e l’approvazione di mio padre.  
Io, donna in bianco e nero, scappai dalla mia guerra, senza pensare agli occhi tristi di mia madre, al suo corpo fragile, alle sue carezze. Volevo solo andarmene, fosse anche nella casa di un uomo che non amavo. L’amore lo avrei imparato, mi dicevo.  
Divenni donna, nella mia nuova casa, l’esempio di mia madre a guidarmi ed istruirmi, un marito incurante a lasciarmi sola con le voci nella mia testa.  
Divenni donna in bianco e nero, fra il grigiore dei locali pieni di fumo, i silenzi del non detto, gli occhi troppo accesi per illuminare un sorriso, le guerre del presente e del passato,le collane di perle come rosari.  
Divenni donna silenziosa, lo sguardo fisso, troppo significativo. Divenni bella, ché io bella non lo ero mai stata, ma imparai l’  
arte dell’ingannare gli occhi.  
Divenni sola, con un marito incurante smarrito in lunghi viaggi, viaggi privi di uno scopo, e mi circondai di uomini dallo sguardo assente, ed io ero assente, stavamo insieme per essere altro da noi stessi.  
Il tempo accelerò sempre di più, vigliacco, e la mia vita scorreva senza che io potessi sfiorarla, mi sfuggiva, si scioglieva, e io arrancavo per afferrarne almeno un poco, per vivere qualche istante.  
  
Le donne in bianco e nero sono destinate ad essere vecchie fotografie, una storia alle spalle da dimenticare, da non raccontare, ché quello che conta di loro sono gli occhi ardenti e le perle attorno al collo.  
Sono donna in bianco e nero, io, e la mia vita l’ho lasciata sfuggire.  
Quand’ero bambina, ero il rosso del sangue, il viola dei lividi, e il mio cuore lo sentivo battere.  
Divenni donna, con un matrimonio senza amore, e divenni bianco e nero, donna senza storia, donna che scivola tra le pieghe del tempo, quasi svanisce, dimenticata dalla famiglia, dal marito, dagli amanti, persino da se stessa.  
  
 _Note:  
Questo credo sia la prima cosa che io abbia scritto che si possa definire davvero un racconto, dove per la prima volta non ho cercato di parlare solo ed esclusivamente di me attraverso delle maschere. Ecco, ora non mi azzarderei mai a trattare tematiche del genere con tanta superficialità, ma insomma, qualcosa mi ha suggerito che valesse la pena di dare alla luce anche questo raccontino. _


	4. Blue Jeans

_17 novembre 2012_

_**Blue Jeans** _

  
Alle tue accuse, io mi arrendo col vuoto nella bocca.  
Non opporrò scuse, non cercherò giustificazioni dal sapore macchinoso al tuo sguardo svuotato e leggermente interrogativo. Ma, vedi, come posso parlare del mare di inizio autunno di un anno fa al tuo sguardo che non ha mai imparato a veder nulla oltre alla nebbia in ogni passo? Tu conosci solo i respiri addensati davanti al volto, nei passi hai la voglia di costruirti un sentiero, e il tuo viso è l’armonia fra linee e pensieri.  
Non capiresti, tu, con i tuoi occhi che il mondo non l’hanno ancora visto, ma che si preparano con disarmante fiducia ad accogliere ogni cosa, gli sguardi vuoti di chi il sole ha smesso di cercarlo, nei tramonti di inizio autunno. Vorrei spiegarteli, i blue jeans sui piedi scalzi, e la sabbia tra le dita, ma tu conosci solo i marciapiedi umidi.  
Già ti vedo, coi tuoi occhi caldi fattisi cupi per un instante, confusa, piegata su queste poche carte. Ti vedo in piedi, a dare le spalle alla finestra alla quale non ci affacciavamo mai, per non dover vedere i confini del cemento, a cercare di accogliere le mie non giustificazioni, a cercare una spiegazione che renda comprensibile il crollo del tuo mondo, di quello che nella tua mente chiamerai il nostro mondo. E ti vedo, con le tue spalle strette, con lacrime che vorresti inghiottire, a cercare di capire la mia lontananza.  
Tu inghiotti lacrime, io inghiotto nebbia, e cerco di spiegarti le figure in controluce sulle spiagge di un anno fa, inizio autunno e tramonti offuscati da piogge leggere, con Napoli alle spalle, e Milano nel ricordo. C’eri tu, nel mio ricordo, sulle spiagge vuote di un’isola che ha perso i profumi dei gelsomini, e c’era una figura che dava le spalle al tramonto, blue jeans sui piedi nudi, maglia d’un bianco sterile, un bianco inadeguato, a distogliere lo sguardo da una pelle che pareva carta. E volevo scrivere, su quella carta.  
E ora ti scrivo su carta gialla, per non pensare al viso chino davanti al sole. Per non pensare al contrasto col nero chimico di capelli spettinati, alla sensualità inconsapevole di un soffio di vento a rendere evidente la noncuranza, per non pensare allo sguardo vuoto che non ho saputo indagare.  
Conosco l’accento morbido con cui tu mi parleresti di ossessione, dopo aver letto le mie parole spicce, e mi sottraggo ai tuoi tentativi di ricucire quello che non è più. E di ossessione dovrei parlare, con quei blue jeans a riempirmi la testa, ad ogni ora, anche quando cammino per le strade che hanno il sole negli occhi, nell’autunno di un anno dopo.  
E mi tremano le mani, mentre penso che no, non riuscirò mai a farti comprendere quella figura che nel passo aveva la lentezza di chi ha smesso di cercare una meta. E ricordi, dicevo che la morte ha il sorriso di chi ha smesso di cercare, ma sbagliavo. Chi ha smesso di cercare, non muore. Chi ha smesso di cercare ha lo sguardo svuotato, le spalle rivolte al sole, e la sabbia a coprire i piedi nudi.  
Io, tu, noi ancora cerchiamo, ed è forse tutto quello che ci resta, in comune. Tu cerchi la spiegazione alle mie ossessioni, e al mio essermi fatto lontano, il riflesso di un’ombra, come dicesti qualche mese fa. Io cerco l’eco di un passo sulla sabbia, l’eco delle domande non fatte, per paura di vedersi sgretolare la figura in maglia bianca, e cerco la serenità da stendere sul tuo sguardo.  
Cosa siamo diventati, chiedevi tu, mentre io non riuscivo più a guardarti, mentre inghiottivo nebbia. E le risposte forse non le ho mai cercate, perché nei gesti ho la codardia di chi per non ferire, preferisce ignorare il silenzio. Siamo diventati estranei, io con le mie ossessioni composte da intuizioni momentanee, tu con i tuoi occhi caldi che trattengono le lacrime, mentre affronti il mio non guardarti. Siamo estranei nello stesso letto, quando le carezze sono alibi traballanti.  
E la codardia la mostro in una lettera che dovrei leggerti ad alta voce, con i cedimenti e le parole sussurrate, ma che lascio alla mercé dei tuoi occhi, e della tua immaginazione trattenuta.  
Mi dico che capirai, un giorno, e mi perdonerai, ma la verità è che non puoi capire le spalle chine e le orme nella sabbia, non perché sia un tuo limite, ma perché tu non sei fatta per i silenzi osservati.  
Ci rimane uno spazio vuoto in fondo ad una lettera, lo spazio che tu non riempirai. Ci rimane la consapevolezza di diversità incommensurabili, e del bene che non possiamo negarci.  
Mi rimangono i tuoi occhi che ridevano, anni fa, e io che sapevo sorridere con loro.  
Ti rimane il peso dei miei abbracci, quando nel contatto ci sentivamo vivi, e la nebbia non importava.  
Ci conserveremo nei ritagli delle fotografie, con le fitte al cuore date dai ricordi ancora vividi, e ci sapremo ricordare con affetto.  
Le conclusioni, lo sai, non le ho mai sapute completare, eri sempre tu, con la tua timidezza messa da parte, a sospirare, e mettere un punto in fondo alle frasi.  
Ti lascio uno spazio bianco, so che la conclusione non avrai bisogno di scriverla. La sentirai, fra le palpebre e il nero, e la stringerai fra i denti, assieme alle lacrime che non verserai.  
Non le verserai, su questi fogli gialli, pensando al bianco del volto che vorresti odiare, ma che non puoi nemmeno figurarti.

  
_Note:  
Questo pezzo, e il successivo, è tutto quello che resta del progetto della storia di Chiara (Liquirizia fra i capelli, capitolo uno). Non sembra, lo so. Sembra tutto terribilmente scollegato e privo di senso, ma tra cose cancellate e perdute, di quel racconto, resta questa speice di lettera._


	5. Etoile

**_Etoile_ **

  
Prenditi il tempo di un respiro trattenuto, e guardala.  
L’ho trovata all’angolo della bocca di una ballerina che non sa più sorridere, davanti al vuoto degli inchini bisognosi d’applauso, con un copro che respira a singhiozzi, senza assecondare un primo violino.  
La senti sulla pelle, guardando un capo chino, i rasi ancora attorno, le luci a svergognare i segreti di un animo spento. E non servono gli accenti francesi, le lettere su cui la lingua un po’ può scivolare, in un tendersi di muscoli, ossa e anima: tutto sta in quella ciocca d’oro pallido che sfugge alla disciplina delle acconciature austere, per scendere a disegnare i contorni d'un viso di seta.  
Ho inseguito le sue ombre, vi ho cucito un nome, poche lettere e un augurio.  
Chiara.  
Tu guardala, attraverso i miei fogli tiepidi, guardala chinare il capo davanti ad una parete di specchi, col petto a sobbalzare, le dita scarne febbrilmente protese nella ricerca di un muro a cui aggrapparsi, per non lasciarsi scivolare. L’ho dipinta con occhi sottili, sottili il giusto da seguire i capricci del tempo, un omaggio forse a chi il sorriso lo ha difeso come fosse la sua vita.  
Lei m’insegna variazioni già scritte, tra valzer e figure retoriche e i _pas de deux_ in cui gli occhi nemmeno si sfiorano.  
Chiara ch’è Clara, col Natale a settembre, fra inchini e un maestro che sprona la musica.  
L’ho dipinta con le albe nei capelli, le albe che spezzano la nebbia di Milano, la spezzano senza stringermi il cuore. E lo sai, le mie ossessioni si nutrono qui.  
E Chiara è Aurora, col sonno imposto, il sonno nel cuore, senza principi e senza incantesimi.  
Lo vedo, il tuo sorriso ch’è un’accusa, mentre pensi alla mia verticalità nascosta. Hai un sorriso ch’è una domanda, perché non ora, perché non lasciarsi scivolare piano, incuranti della gravità. Io non rispondo, distolgo lo sguardo e tu lo sai che la mia gravità è orizzontale.  
Ho sporcato mani e capelli di liquirizia, per continuare a sentirne il profumo, poi ho cancellato i nomi che sonfalse speranze, e ho lasciato il nero chimico a contrastare con le maglie bianche, terribilmente bianche, sulle figure in controluce.  
E ci sarebbe stata la nebbia, su quella spiaggia d’inizio autunno, ma non l’ho detto mai.  
Ci sono momenti in cui le ossessioni meritano d’essere taciute, per potervi stringere le dita attorno.  
E la nebbia, sai, in fondo la respirano tutti.  
In fondo.  
In fondo ai battiti distratti, scegli tu se di ciglia o di cuore.  
Io m’accontento delle mani, per una ballerina che ha smesso i sorrisi, per le dissonanze spagnoleggianti vestite di rosso, un rosso troppo acceso per gli occhi disegnati sottili. E la letteratura sa indossare degas vaporosi, Giselle che odora di Parigi, ed Esmeralda con l’ambra sul viso, poi Kitri, Juliet e i cigni.  
La letteratura si veste di inchini, _maquillage_ appariscenti e gambe leggere, disegna poesie tra pirouettes e arabesque.  
Chiara l’avevo fatta col silenzio dei giorni che passano senza essere contati, e quando hai le vene di vetro e il silenzio a scorrerci dentro fatichi a lasciare una traccia, fosse anche la pece sotto le suole di raso e gesso.  
Le ho prestato i miei sguardi pesanti, accogliendo il silenzio insicuro dei suoi passi, e per un attimo ho perso in confine. Non ho vetro nelle vene, ma condividiamo il silenzio.  
E se tu la guardassi, agli angoli della bocca o sulle palpebre chiare, con l’inchiostro a segnare i contorni, saresti così vicino da potermi quasi respirare, coi tuoi sospiri forti che imparerei ad accogliere.  
Ho imparato a danzare senza conoscere i ritmi morbidi di pianoforti e violini, ho imparato a danzare con le dita d’inchiostro.  
E Chiara, Chiara a metà, con un volto senza un finale, con un racconto ch’è un abbozzo senza punti alla fine, m’ha insegnato che respirare è trattenere il fiato abbastanza per non lasciarsi sopraffare dal vuoto d’una verticalità insostenibile  
  
 _Note:_  
Ecco, infine, l'ultimo frammento in qualche modo legato a "Liquirizia fra i capelli".   
Al solito, peccavo d'ermetismo in una maniera che, cinque anni dopo, mi dà un po' il voltastomaco, ma non mi andava di modificare nulla.   
Promesso che dal prossimo capitolo torneremo a cose un po' più autoconclusive. 


	6. Contro il sole, gli occhi

_**Contro il sole, gli occhi** _

Cecilia dagli occhi sottili, ti scrivo di fretta, così in fretta da poter forse sfuggire al dolore.  
Ti scrivo di getto, per afferrare il grigio mutato in azzurro dei tuoi occhi, seguendo il capriccio del tempo.  
Cecilia, il mio atto d'amore sarebbe poter rendere giustizia al sole che avevi dentro, dipingerlo senza dimenticare nemmeno un angolo dei tuoi sorrisi, con l'inchiostro o con la voce.  
Ti ricordo nella foto sbiadita di così tanti anni fa, abito bianco e sorriso largo, in una cornice argentata sulla mensola del salotto. Ti ricordo senza le rughe con le quali ti ho conosciuta, ti ricordo e inciampo sulle immagini tue, io coi miei occhi stabili, così scuri che il sangue sembrerebbe mentire.  
Avrei voluto i tuoi occhi non per vezzosa vanità, ma per portarti con me e mostrarti a chiunque, con l'orgoglio dalle gote arrossate. Non avrei avuto paura di fissare nessuno, coi tuoi occhi a schermarmi.  
M'accontento di una figlia di carta, tra le pagine stanche, una figlia con i silenzi  
 _i miei_  
e gli occhi sottili  
 _i tuoi._  
Scendo a compromessi con la vita che ora tu non sai, i miei silenzi scolpiti dai tuoi cinque anni d'assenza. Ti sei allontanata, quasi fosse uno scherzo, uno scherzo dei tuoi, quelli che mettevano il sorriso anche a chi, nella vita, col sole si era scontrato troppe volte. Circondati di fiori, tutti lo dissero, non potevi che aver scherzato: si scherza di maggio, si scherza coi fiori di qualsiasi colore  
 _non gialli._  
Voglio pensarti giovane come non t'ho mai avuta, giovane con la guerra che ricordavi e non dicevi. Giovane con le nebbie a Milano, quelle che posso solo immaginare, così fitte che, per le strade, una mano doveva sempre carezzare i muri.  
Cecilia, avevi un innamorato che ti guardava fumare, al lavoro. Ti chiedeva d'accendere solo per poterti parlare, nel suo gioco di ingenuo seduttore, e sorridevi, tu. Sorridevi con la tua allegria a cui ti sei aggrappata, sorridevi e ad ogni sorriso lo facevi innamorare, innamorandoti.  
E come si fa a sorridere, quando attorno ogni cosa si sfalda, quando le gambe non sanno più reggerti e chi è sempre stato un sostegno ora non può che aggrapparsi  
 _con i denti_  
a te?  
Ti rivedo, a denti stretti - contro il sole, gli occhi - fra i lamenti d'un uomo annullato. Ti rivedo, coi tuoi fiori in giardino  
 _non gialli_  
e i geranei, che odiavo.  
I nostri erano incontri di pelle, mani con mani, le tue dita più grandi, più calde, e le mie, piccine, a seguirle.  
Cecilia, avevi il profumo delle camomille freddate, che bevevo solo quando tintinnavano contro la tua fede.  
Il mio atto d'amore è cercarti, fra rime  
 _vane_  
e cercare negli occhi un sorriso, come quello che arredavi con risate a gran voce.  
E come lo spiego, l'amore che tra le dita pensavo di non saper trattenere, quando nei palmi ti vedo, vestita di chiaro?  
Dispiego ricordi, affanni, ti tratteggio i contorni. Son poco, i miei tratti son poco, per portare su carta le risate  
 _sfacciate._  
I proverbi cantati, i dialetti inquinati, le partite a carte nei pomeriggi d'estate.  
Cecilia, coi tuoi occhi sottili, ti racconterei tutta, se ne fossi capace.  
Tu, donna.  
Io, bimba.  
Io con l'acqua sul viso, ad annegare  
 _nel tuo sorriso._  
Dove avrei voluto esser tutto, e di più, trovo la banalità di un dolore qualunque.  
Non ti si può raccontare, Cecilia, non dopo averti vissuta.  
  
 _Note:  
Questa cosa qui era nata da un concorso indetto non ricordo più nemmeno da chi, in qualche angolo dell'internet nel febbraio 2013. Il tema del concorso era il ricordo, o qualcosa di simile. Vorrei dare i giusti credits a chi di dovere, ma non ho tenuto traccia di nulla.  
In ogni caso, vi chiedo di essere clementi: questo è il mio ricordo di una persona carissima, e tornare a rileggerlo, a distanza di anni, con nuove appannature e altri ricordi che cominciano a scivolare via fa male._


	7. Le strade, le storie

**_Le strade, le storie_ **

  
   
   
   
Milano d’estate è un morbido tappeto d’asfalto semi-sciolto.  
Milano d’estate l’ho conosciuta otto anni fa, io che avevo polsi sottili e capelli troppo lunghi per quel sudore ghiacciato di colpo dal getto di un condizionatore impavido.  
L’ho conosciuta con i documenti fragili di una segreteria universitaria, con quel libretto fresco di stampa che stringevo fra le dita come fosse il mio biglietto d’oro per un futuro tutto nuovo, tutto mio, tutto a portata di mano.  
Avevo la pelle dorata dal sole di giorni spensierati, giorni infilati come perline luccicanti su un filo di risa e camminate sulla spiaggia e corse sotto il sole per prendere l’ultimo autobus per tornare al campeggio.  
Otto anni fa, a Milano, d’estate, ero innamorata: era un amore estivo, un amore effimero, ma ancora non lo sapevo, e le notti erano fatte solo del profumo del pane e del sale.  
Aspettavo la prima lezione alla Scuola Guida sotto casa, e credevo d’avere il cambiamento inanellato sulle dita come ciocche di capelli. Avevo un vestito a fiori, con la gonna un po’ gonfia, e le mie scapole fra le spalle nude erano ali che credevo avrei spiegato con un sospiro lieve.  
   
Eri contento del voto della mia maturità. Eri contento, e mi avevi recitato con voce flebile la prima declinazione latina.  
Eri contento anche di sapermi sulla soglia dell’università, a studiare filosofia, e chissenefrega se con la filosofia non si mangia.  
Chissà se poi te l’ho mai detto, che sulla strada delle storie mi ci hai messo tu.  
Su quella strada d’infanzia silenziosa, di pagine sfogliate con gli occhi pieni di mondo, con le dita sporche d’inchiostro. Su quella strada che, lo ricordo solo ora, era fatta di voce, prima d’essere fatta di lettere. Era fatta del mio risveglio lento, la mattina prima della scuola, e del tuo accostare la sedia a rotelle al letto, per poter sussurrare meglio.  
Vivevo di storie molto prima di imparare a leggere, prima ancora del mangiacassette e della raccolta delle Fiabe Sonore: vivevo di store quando ancora non le capivo bene, ma la tua voce era sufficiente a tenerle nella pancia, a farne una provvista per l’inverno, a tenerle buone per quando fossi stata abbastanza grande per cucirle tutte assieme.  
Me le ricordo ancora, le tue storie che non erano storie, o che forse lo erano, ‘ché la verità non contava. Mi ricordo il cane Francia, con la sua stella di pelo bianco sul petto e le zampette veloci. Mi ricordo il ponte sul fiume Lambro quello da cui, dicevi, se ti sporgi dal parapetto puoi ancora scorgere lo stemma della regina Teodolinda. Io non mi sporgevo mai, perché ricordavo anche il tuo tuffo nel fiume e l’otite e quell’orecchio che non era più tornato lo stesso.  
Mi ricordo quando parlavi delle mani della nonna, e dello smalto rosso che le mettevi tu: prima la punta, e poi tutto il resto. Io lo smalto rosso non lo metto quasi mai, e preferisco partire dalla base dell’unghia. Ma ci sono giorni in cui le mie dita mi sembrano un dono, una meraviglia della genetica, testimonianza di carne e sangue, e allora c’è spazio solo per il rosso sulla punta.  
Mi ricordo la capretta che mungevate, e la slitta che avevate costruito da bambini, e di quella volta che avevi tirato una boccia sul tetto e avevi tirato forte e avevi colpito in testa lo zio P.  
Mi ricordo anche del collegio a Bergamo, del latino e del greco che ti piacevano tanto, ma che avresti dovuto pagare diventando prete. E allora ricordo la fuga nella notte, e un passaggio chiesto ad un carro, e poi i chilometri e chilometri fatti a piedi per tornare a casa. Ricordo anche del tozzo di pane che a pranzo, in collegio, non mangiavi, e nascondevi sotto il banco, conservandolo per dopo. E ricordo il biglietto con cui cercavano di rubartelo: “ _ci ho sputato sopra_ ”, e la tua fame che faceva rispondere: “ _ci ho sputato sopra anche io_ ”. Io la fame non la conoscevo, e non ho mai osato chiedere chi lo avesse mangiato, poi, quel pezzo di pane.  
E poi, quando ero appena un po’ più grande, ricordo le corse per andare vicino al fiume a vedere il cadavere della suora, durante la guerra. E il quadro di Mussolini che tuo padre teneva appeso a testa in giù, e il fratello più grande partigiano, quello che si era nascosto nella cappa del camino, e ci sarebbe rimasto giorni interi, se i fascisti non avessero minacciato di dar fuoco alla casa e a tutti gli abitanti. E poi il camion – il camion, sì, tu dicevi che era un camion, non un treno – diretto in Polonia, e i tre fascisti del paese che la notte dopo dovevano essere troppo presi a guardare la luna per non accorgersi del fosso in cui erano scivolati.  
Ricordo anche i lunghi pomeriggi sulle tue ginocchia, e quando mi mandavi al secondo cassetto del mobile in salotto per portarti il tuo astuccio di pelle, quello con i ricordi del tuo lavoro: una lente d’ingrandimento rettangolare, la matita per correggere le bozze, squadre e righelli, e poi le lettere di piombo. Le lettere che non volevi mai farmi toccare, perché il piombo è velenoso, e io non potevo capire come qualcosa di così prezioso – lo scheletro dei libri – potesse essere pericoloso. Mi parlavi di un lavoro d’altri tempi, mi parlavi e cementavi dentro di me questa strana cosa che è il bisogno di impiegare ogni giorno a difendere le storie.  
Erano belli, i pomeriggi che tu arredavi per me, i pomeriggi dove io imparavo ad essere bambina negli anni Trenta, e poi imparavo ad avere una scatola di metallo per portare il pranzo al lavoro, e avevo una valigetta di pelle dove a volte, quando i soldi bastavano, potevo portare a casa una focaccia alle mie bambine, e poco importava se tutto, in quella valigetta, puzzava di piombo.  
   
Milano d’estate ha la voce allegra dei bambini l’ultimo giorno di scuola: io ho una borsa arancione, una maglia di ricambio e una scatola di metallo per portare il pranzo al lavoro.  
Per lavoro, io, colleziono storie. Tu eri il loro dottore, quello che le metteva in fila, che dava loro la possibilità d’essere lette. Io le osservo, ne annoto i parametri, e le custodisco gelosamente in armadi ordinati, perché chiunque possa ritrovarle.  
   
Secondo Piano: Amministrazione.  
Primo Piano: Redazione.  
Piano Terra: Sala Riunioni.  
 _Ex legatoria._  
Piano Interrato: Archivio.  
 _Ex tipografia._  
   
Ho le mani nere di polvere, fra uno scatolone di libri gettati alla rinfusa e l’altro.  
Ho i polmoni pieni di polvere, e gli occhi pieni di meraviglia.  
A Milano, d’estate, qualche volta rimpiango la mia biblioteca. Rimpiango i miei bimbi, le voci,  i colori, e il mio tentare d’essere un tramite fra le storie.  
Ma a Milano, d’estate, capitano sentieri imprevisti, che sembrano portarti esattamente dove non avresti mai creduto di poter essere: un’archivista che siede ad un bancone da tipografo. I cassetti della mia scrivania improvvisata hanno tanti scomparti, ma nemmeno m’importa che le lettere di piombo non ci siano più.  
A Milano, d’estate, nella cantina di una casa editrice, imparo davvero ad essere ponte.  
E le strade, le storie, sono anche sotto la pelle.  
   
   
   
  
  
   
 _Note:  
Questo breve scritto fa idealmente il paio con la storia, ormai vecchissima, [Contro il sole, gli occhi.](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3800254&i=1)  
Vi chiedo di essere estremamente clementi: se, di solito, aspetto le critiche con trepidazione, per cercare di migliorare, questa volta non mi importa. Sono nuda, dietro questa breve cosa, e mi tremano un po’ i polsi, quindi vi chiedo di essere gentili. Vi sto mettendo in mano moltissimo._


End file.
